Beana
Beana is a Knight of Farthestshore tasked with guarding Varvare from danger. Often she assumes the guise of a nanny goat, but in her human form she is described as a tall woman clad in brown with her hair in coiled braids. History Beana was once a mortal before coming into the service of Farthestshore. After becoming a Knight, she became immortal. It is implied by the Dragon that she had a hand in awakening him from the Gold Stone, under Vahe's influence. Fallen Star Beana, under the name Bettina, walks through the Wood Between to check on the gates to the Near World to make sure that they are secure, like many other Knights of Farthestshore. As she does so, she senses something amiss and stops, smelling the sent of roses. Thinking that the sent may lead to the lost realm of Arpiar, she asks for a path to be opened to her, and one appears before her. She follows the path to a clearing where she finds a young Varvare--then called Rose Red--sitting among ghostly roses and playing with them. Surprised by seeing a goblin child, Bettina attempts to call out to Rose Red, but she attacks her and knocks her to the ground. Attempting to be calm with Rose Red, she asks her about the roses, which Rose Red describes as "pretty". Bettina tries to ask Rose Red where the roses came from, hoping she might know the way to Arpiar, but before she can, the Unicorn approaches. The Unicorn ignores Bettina and goes for Rose Red, knowing that she is the Princess Varvare. Bettina tries to stop the Unicorn and attacks it, but her blade breaks. This gives Rose Red the chance to run away, and the Unicorn follows her. Bettina, urged on by the voice of the Lumil Eliasul, follows them both. She finds Rose Red confronted by the Unicorn and grabs her up. She then follows the Lumil Eliasul on his Path to the Near World, where the Unicorn cannot pursue. In the Near World, Rose Red comforts Bettina, saying they were home. She is confused by this, thinking that Rose Red's home should be Arpiar. Rose Red, hearing Mousehand nearby, runs to him. Bettina hides and watches their reunion, where Rose Red calls the Unicorn "big goat". Mousehand and Rose Red go home, and Bettina, confused by the appearance of a goblin child, goes to the Haven to find answers. At the Haven, Bettina meets with Dame Imraldera, who confirms Rose Red to be Varvare, Princess of Arpiar. She shares with Bettina the account of Anahid's escape from Arpiar with Varvare, and her eventual return. Bettina thinks the Near World is too dangerous for Varvare, as she easily found a gate to the Wood Between, but Imraldera assuages this by telling her that the Lumil Eliasul placed her in the Near World. Bettina is still not convinced, but Imraldera tells her that it is no mere coincidence that she was nearby when the Unicorn attacked, and encourages her to look after Rose Red, saying it was the will of the Lumil Eliasul. At first Bettina is skeptical, but finally gives in. Imraldera gives her a potion that allows her to assume a disguise, and she returns to the Near World. That night, Rose Red wanders outside her house, looking for food. She notices Bettina nearby, and runs to her. She attempts to say "Bettina", but it comes out as "Beana", so Bettina gives in to the nickname. She asks Rose Red if she can stay, and Rose Red encourages it. She drinks the potion given to her by Imraldera and assumes the guise of a goat, who would become Rose Red's lifelong friend and guardian. Category:Characters Category:Knights of Farthestshore Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Wielders of Asha